Basilicus:General disclaimer
BASILICUS MAKES NO RESTRICTION ON OBJECTIONALCONTENT Basilicus is an online open-content collaborative project, that is, a voluntary association of individuals and groups who are developing a common pool of creative resources. The structure of the project allows anyone with an Internet connection and World Wide Web browser to alter its content. Please be advised that nothing found here has necessarily been reviewed by professionals with the expertise required to provide you with complete, accurate or reliable information. Likewise, this material may be considered objectional by some. For pure fiction to find its roots, there can be no pulled punches on content. Users will find everything ranging from obscene and profane materials to conspiracy theories surrounding historical organizations and events. That is not to say that you will not find valuable and helpful resources in Basilicus; much of the time you will. Nor does it mean the content is purposefully and totally offensive. However, Basilicus'' cannot guarantee the validity or offensiveness of the materials found here.' The content of any given article may recently have been changed, vandalized or altered by someone whose opinion does not correspond with the state of knowledge in the relevant fields. No formal peer review ''Basilicus is not uniformly peer reviewed; while readers may correct errors or engage in casual peer review, they have no legal duty to do so and thus all information read here is without any implied warranty of fitness for any purpose or use whatsoever. Even articles that have been vetted by informal peer review may later have been edited inappropriately, just before you view them. ::None of the authors, contributors, sponsors, administrators, sysops, or anyone else connected with Basilicus in any way whatsoever can be responsible for the appearance of any inaccurate or libelous information or for your use of the information contained in or linked from these web pages. No contract; limited license Please make sure that you understand that the information provided here is being provided freely, and that no kind of agreement or contract is created between you and the owners or users of this site, the owners of the servers upon which it is housed, the individual Basilicus contributors, any project administrators, sysops or anyone else who is in any way connected with this project or sister projects subject to your claims against them directly. You are being granted a limited license to copy anything from this site; it does not create or imply any contractual or extracontractual liability on the part of Basilicus or any of its agents, members, organizers or other users. There is '''no agreement or understanding between you and ''Basilicus regarding your use or modification of this information beyond the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL); neither is anyone at Basilicus responsible should someone change, edit, modify or remove any information that you may post on Basilicus or any of its associated projects. Trademarks Any of the trademarks, service marks, collective marks, design rights, personality rights or similar rights that are mentioned, used or cited in the articles of Basilicus are the property of their respective owners. Their use here does not imply that you may use them for any other purpose other than for the same or a similar informational use as contemplated by the original authors of these Basilicus articles under the GFDL licensing scheme. Your use of any such or similar incorporeal property is at your own risk. Jurisdiction and legality of content Publication of information found in Basilicus may be in violation of the laws of the country or jurisdiction from where you are viewing this information. The Basilicus database is stored on a server in the State of California in the United States of America, and is maintained in reference to the protections afforded under local and federal law. Laws in your country or jurisdiction may not protect or allow the same kinds of speech or distribution. Basilicus does not encourage the violation of any laws; and cannot be responsible for any violations of such laws, should you link to this domain or use, reproduce, or republish the information contained herein. Thank you for taking the time to read this page, and please enjoy your use of Basilicus. ---- This article is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License. It uses material from the Wikipedia article "General Disclaimer".